


[Podfic] In the House of Dust

by Chantress



Category: The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drama, Grief, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Men and cities are made of clay and turn to dust.
Relationships: Enkidu/Gilgamesh (Mesopotamian Mythology)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] In the House of Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the House of Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Recorded for Team Chartreuse's mythology-themed anthology for Voiceteam 2020's Anthology challenge, and my "Angst" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

(Cover art by [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)! <3)

**Title:** In the House of Dust  
 **Author:** kindkit  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Epic of Gilgamesh  
 **Pairing:** Enkidu/Gilgamesh  
 **Rating:** Teen and Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:14:53, mp3  
 **Warnings:** canonical major character death, brief language

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6tjor8faazp6pbo/In_the_House_of_Dust.mp3/file)


End file.
